


one more time

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: "Let's make a promise." Everyone looks at Hanamaki as he says that phrase.Promises are made to be broken, but many times also to be kept."No matter where we are, or what year it is, having a last sleepover is not an option."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cherry ❤

Oikawa is happy with the new beginning.

With Iwaizumi by his side, they are now part of a new team. They will learn to continue developing as players as well as people. Now they are high school students and he thinks it’s certainly strange, going from being the eldest to the youngest of the team, but he is not scared. He believes that his skills speak for themselves, and more so when Iwaizumi is the one to hit his tosses.

"Your house is super nice!"

"Thank you, Makki!"

It hasn’t been difficult for him to get used to a new team.

Aoba Johsai is well-known, and he has already had the opportunity to exchange a few words with some people who are also part of the team, two of whom are currently in his room because they are from the same year and Oikawa has understood how fun spending his time with them is.

"Not like you, anyway."

"Makki!"

Hanamaki giggles at the look of offense on his face as well as after listening to his complaint, and wraps one of his arms around his shoulders to assure him that the words he just mentioned are a lie. He sticks out his tongue and Oikawa copies him.

"So you can really see Iwaizumi from here?" Matsukawa asks, leaving his knees on the bed to take a look out the window, certainly having the chance to look at the window of Iwaizumi's room since they live side by side.

Oikawa stands between Hanamaki and Matsukawa once he lifts the window.

"Let's invite him." Oikawa alerts them as if that detail hadn't already been declared from the beginning.

Iwaizumi had missed training after waking up sick, but as soon as he had arrived accompanied by Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Oikawa had asked his mother how Iwaizumi was doing since both mothers get along as well as they do, and hearing that Iwaizumi already feels better is what leads Oikawa to find himself that way at that moment.

"Can we throw rocks or something?"

"Makki I don't have any rocks here."

"And a shoe?"

"I can lend you mine, it's a bit worn-out anyway," Matsukawa assures him, already moving to take off one of his sneakers but Oikawa stops him.

"We just need to scream."

"What if we send him a text message?" Hanamaki proposes.

"Maybe he's sleeping."

"Screaming is, then."

The three of them look at each other to get ready, and place their hands at the sides of their mouths before parting their lips and finally exclaiming, "Iwa-chan!"

"Hey, don't copy me!" Oikawa adds quickly.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh with each other until the curtain of the window is drawn, and the three of them tilt their heads when they find Iwaizumi.

"What the hell, Dumbkawa," Iwaizumi stops when he sees three people instead of just one. His brow is furrowed and he crosses his arms.

"Hello!"

"Hi, hi!"

"What are you two doing there?"

"Sleepover!" Oikawa answers along with his best smile.

"Bye." Iwaizumi draws his curtain, but,

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complains. "Please! Don't leave me alone with the two of them!"

Immediately two pairs of eyes rest on Oikawa. "Hey!"

Iwaizumi draws back the curtain and looks at the pout on Oikawa's face. He lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay," He agrees, and the pout is quickly replaced by a smile as Hanamaki and Matsukawa raise their arms in celebration.

A tree in the middle of their houses has always allowed them to go from one room to another without needing the stairs of their houses and using doors, so Iwaizumi leaves his house by passing through his window to grab one of the branches and move around the tree carefully. Oikawa extends one of his hands towards him when Iwaizumi is already close and Iwaizumi accepts it to take the last step and thus enter his room.

"You have a leaf in your hair." Hanamaki comments, and Matsukawa takes it away.

Iwaizumi sees the three people around him and decides to determine, "We will watch Godzilla."

"Sure, sure, and Star Wars!" Oikawa expresses.

"Can we make popcorn?" Hanamaki asks. "Matsukawa can I sleep next to you? I don't want Iwaizumi or Oikawa hugging me thinking I'm an alien or Godzilla."

"Sure."

"Hey!"

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa complain but Hanamaki gives them an innocent smile before leaving the room with Matsukawa since Oikawa's mother asked them if they want cookies.

"Are you feeling better, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks him.

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here, duh."

"Want to make a few passes tomorrow since you didn't go to practice today?"

"Yes."

"Great! Our first sleepover with Makki and Mattsun, this will be awesome!"

* * *

Matsukawa lets out a sigh.

He believes that life sometimes goes very slowly while other times very fast.

He can still remember his first day of school, stumbling upon pink hair and a funny smile, similar to his own but also different, a joke being enough to know that he won't be bored for the next three years. He also remembers listening _Iwa-chan!_ and _Shittykawa!_ and thinking that volleyball practice will be more than entertaining.

Matches won, matches lost.

Shared smiles, hugs given, expressions of sadness, and frowns.

Three years have already passed in the same way that wearing the same uniform is over.

He is currently lying on the floor of his room, watching the ceiling of it as well as the other people around him, since the four are with their heads close, none talking, although probably the four are thinking about the same. Graduation is near, they already know what each one's plans are, and therefore they are aware that seeing each other as they have been doing for the last three years will not be a possibility.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi will continue to grow in unknown territory.

Hanamaki has said that the great city of Japan is his place.

He believes that Miyagi is still the best option.

He feels weird. A feeling of nostalgia embraces him but also another of satisfaction, since although they will stay apart, he believes that it’s the right thing for each to pursue their dreams no matter how big or small they are.

Again, he lets out a sigh. "I can't believe this will be our last sleepover." He decides to say to break the silence.

They've already lost count since the first time they had that first sleepover at Oikawa's house, which they still remember resulted in the popcorn burning and playing board games because Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn't agree on which favorite movie to watch first.

"Don't say that, it sounds sad." He hears Oikawa say.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Hanamaki adds.

"Please don't start with the emotional part."

Everyone laughs upon hearing Iwaizumi's words, and they soon move to stay on their elbows and look at each other with attempted smiles on their faces.

All four have grown and watched each other grow. They are strong in their own way, they have become best friends who don’t hesitate to text all the time as well as hang out in their free time. They have seen each other laugh, cry, and also get angry. They have become more than just teammates, and for the same reason, saying goodbye is not the best of situations, nor is it the happiest.

"Let's make a promise." Everyone looks at Hanamaki as he says that phrase.

Promises are made to be broken, but many times also to be kept.

"No matter where we are, or what year it is, having a last sleepover is not an option."

Matsukawa immediately leaves his hand in the middle of them.

The reality is that no longer seeing your friends every day of the week doesn’t mean that you no longer think about them or wonder how they are.

Iwaizumi's hand is quickly over his.

Hours as well as water will separate him from others, but he doesn’t plan on giving up on the friendship they have managed to create over the past few years.

As always, Oikawa's hand rests on Iwaizumi’s.

Twelve hours will be the difference for him. He will be focused on continuing to develop as a player, striving to seek to shine no longer nationally but in a different way.

"Makki, your hand."

Hanamaki gives them a smile and his hand finishes forming the pile.

It’s true that one stage closes and therefore another begins, but discovering more parts of the world doesn’t imply ceasing to know each other.

* * *

Projects to be done, texts to study, muscles to learn.

Iwaizumi rubs his face with both hands, not wanting to think about the dark circles that are probably decorating the area under his eyes. He doesn’t want to see what time it is because it has been a long time since the sun has been absent but he still has to study a few more texts. He's tired, but a part of him reacts once his phone vibrates.

He peeks through his fingers and a calm smile is installed on his face when he recognizes the names on his phone screen before deciding to accept the call without hesitation, and three squares appear.

The morning sun shines behind Oikawa's brown hair. A smile is decorating his face and he waves his hand in greeting, by his clothes looking like he is about to go out for his morning jog. Below him, Hanamaki is lying on his bed, a bag of chips by his side, although he is not holding one because he is making the peace sign with his free hand. And next to him, the evening darkness accompanies Matsukawa as he appears to be coming back from work, a tie loose around his neck.

"Good morning!" Oikawa exclaims, smile and attitude intact.

"Good evening!" Hanamaki waves his hand.

"Good evening." Matsukawa repeats with a laugh.

"Good morning? Night?" Iwaizumi finally sees the time.

Two in the moring.

"Iwa-chan will soon look like Godzilla with those dark circles."

"You're still handsome, anyway."

"I agree with Issei."

"Hey, me too!" Oikawa complains.

Iwaizumi shakes his head but promptly laughs, and feels his shoulders relax.

It's hard. Everyone is busy. Oikawa training, the growing of his muscles is evident each time they start a new video call. Hanamaki discovering the world in his own way, a new job being what he always tells them when they call. Matsukawa telling them about the unique stories he hears because apparently a dark but also interesting environment is the one with which he has decided to relate to. He studies, reviews muscles and thinks of promises he still has to keep.

Missing has become a daily action.

But he smiles and forgets about his surroundings to focus on the three squares on his phone.

"Yes, yes, whatever the three of you say."

* * *

"Move over, give me more space." Hanamaki complains.

Matsukawa laughs but promptly runs over to the side of the bed to allow the two to be side by side, their shoulders touching, white and light-blue flags still decorating one of their cheeks.

"Do you think Yahaba and Kyoutani are finally dating?"

"Are you kidding?" Matsukawa asks him. "I'm more than sure that Yahaba was fighting Kyoutani on the phone, he cheering for Argentina and Kyoutani for Japan."

"And that's flirting for them."

"Exactly."

They both laugh and Hanamaki holds his phone between them.

"Should we bet?" Hanamaki asks turning his head towards him, raising both eyebrows and holding an entertaining smile.

"Let’s bet." As always, Matsukawa agrees.

"I say Oikawa will try to steal the phone."

"I say that Iwaizumi has locked himself in the bathroom to avoid him."

They both laugh at his words and quickly look at the phone when instead of two names, only one appears. Hanamaki moves his finger over it and seconds are enough for their laughter to be heard because the first thing they see is Oikawa being the focus of the screen, moving because he is running while behind him Iwaizumi chases him.

"Mattsun! Makki! Oikawa exclaims, looking back and again hurrying to get away from Iwaizumi.

"Tooru, I'll tackle you!"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh, not caring if the two lost the bet since Iwaizumi is not locked in the bathroom, but chasing Oikawa, and Oikawa is not trying to steal the phone, he has already done it.

Only a few hours ago they had seen them face off, Oikawa as Argentina's setter while Iwaizumi as Japan's coach trainer. It had been a long game, with extraordinary plays by the players from both teams, but if Oikawa at that moment is finally caught up by Iwaizumi to be thrown to the ground and be the one to take the phone, it’s because Argentina has come out as the winner.

"Hajime, that hurts!"

Iwaizumi takes the phone and gives them his best smile.

"Hello, how are you? Do you hear anything? Because I don’t."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa keep laughing upon seeing them act like that.

Years go by but there are things that never change.

"Hajime, please!"

"Hey, you have to give him some luck you know, he’s allowed to be happy."

Iwaizumi seems to think about Hanamaki's words and finally steps aside, getting Oikawa to stick his tongue out at him before not hesitating to stick to his side so he can also appear on the screen.

"Hello!" He exclaims, totally happy.

"Hello winner, how does it feel to win?" Matsukawa asks him.

"You two should be on my side." Iwaizumi complains.

"I'm sorry, but our captain will always be our captain."

Oikawa smiles widely at the mention of Hanamaki's words and continues to do so although Iwaizumi casts a glance at him, even if that gesture is promptly followed by his arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

Hanamaki looks at them without being able to stop smiling, also being aware of Matsukawa's presence at his side. They have grown and shown that no longer being teammates hasn’t managed to end their friendship, since despite geographical and temporal barriers, the four have always sought to have time for each other. The feelings have not disappeared, and the excitement to see each other has never stopped embracing them.

Still smiling, he doesn't hesitate to express, "Hey, Tooru, you're staying in Japan and in a few days we'll have a sleepover, right?"

A bigger smile decorates Oikawa's face.

Iwaizumi promptly smiles in the same way.

Matsukawa laughs.

Hanamaki is happy because he got an answer free of doubts.

There are promises that must be kept no matter how many years have passed since the mention of it.


End file.
